


Worry

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [52]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Hospitals, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Shirou is worried, Yonekuni is worried, drabble prompts, most likely the baby is worried, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a series of prompts.</p><p>Shirou is pregnant and the worry that the two of them feel is more than what they're used to.  Their thoughts and actions on such worry and Yonekuni has to prove to himself that he's ready to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Good News

The feeling of his stomach rolling hit him as he sat in the waiting room of the Madararui clinic, nervous as he bit back a wave of unease and nausea. After a week of nausea and feeling week, he forced down his pride and found the clinic that Yonekuni suggested. Of course, when he left the apartment, he was surprised to see the blond accompanying him. The gruff look that his lover wore belied the worry in his blue eyes.

He couldn’t help the shiver, the chill of the waiting room seeping into his skin despite his high body heat. He wondered if it was because he was sick or if they had the air turned on too low, but when he glanced at Yonekuni sitting next to him, he decided it must have been him. The blond seemed to be lost in thought, not bothered by whatever chill he was feeling. Finally, the sound of his name being called by the nurse, watching and listening to Yonekuni stating that he’d wait for him in the waiting room, before following the older woman. With the clip board in her hand, she checked off his symptoms as he told her before taking the hospital gown that was offered.

By the time the doctor showed up, a machine had been pulled from the corner and within minutes, he had an answer.

“Wait just right here, I need your partner.”

Minutes ticked by, the creak of the door and the worried blond that joined his side.

“This,” the doctor pointed from Shirou’s abdomen to the screen, “is the reason you’ve been feeling ill. Congratulations, you too,” the doctor smiled, “you’re going to have a baby.”


	2. Not a builder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Build

From the doorway, leaning against the wood, Shirou bit down on his bottom lip from calling out to his reptile lover, stopping himself from asking if he was okay . The sudden loud cursing, the ringing words lingering in the room. He couldn’t help the flinch in his body, a hand automatically going to the barely there bump along his waist and he knew that if you squint, you could see it but it didn’t stop him from feeling it. Touching and cradling him.

They hadn’t shared the news with anyone, the worry in Yonekuni’s blue eyes and he couldn’t be sure if he had imagined the shame he caught in those slitted eyes. And he wondered if his lover was disappointed in the fact that he had gotten pregnant. A thought in the back of his mind, he wondered how Yonekuni had slipped the womb worm inside him without him noticing.

In his thoughts, he didn’t notice the last hammer strike and the widening of blue eyes when the blond caught sight of him. Footsteps he didn’t hear, the presence at his side and the hand on his hip had him looking up. A lick at dry lips and the jerk of a head towards the small crib that Yonekuni had been working on.

“It’s alright,” the gruff voice belied the gentle movement as Yonekuni pulled him closer, “I’m not the best builder-”

“It’s perfect, Yonekuni.” Shirou interrupted, speaking softly, gently. “I’m sure the baby will love it.”

The tightening of lips and the possessive grip, Yonekuni looked down and nodded slowly.


	3. Only time will tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Patience

Counting to ten, first forwards and then backwards, he did this quietly, under his breath before opening his eyes once more to focus on the shelves in front of him. Ignoring the shoppers around him, he eyed the brightly covered packages before glancing at the list that Shirou had written out for him before sending him out for some shopping. Not normal shopping, mind you, but a list of what the wolf had been wanting. What he was craving.

Normally, he’d tell his lover to get it himself. Well, he’d like to tell that to Shirou, anyway. But as Shirou’s pregnancy developed, problems and complications arose. The warning words from the doctor had his body, his heart racing in fear. Outwardly, he was calm, taking the news in stride. But the clenching in his gut, the way his fingers tightened on Shirou’s hand belied what he was project.

Frustrated with the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help Shirou, to help his lover and their child. Taking a deep breath, calming down his emotions, his agitation. All he could do is just be there for the wolf, be there to help. Grabbing the last of the items that Shirou wanted and hoped that everything would be alright.

Patience had become his new best friend, one that he wasn’t used to.


	4. More than worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Future

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, choking back a sound before opening his eyes once more. Lips pressed tightly together, resisting the urge to call out to the nurse that worked at the reception desk. A glance around the waiting room, only one other person sat there, flipping through a magazine with little interest. He caught the eye of the smaller male, watching him pale and look away. He knew little of what went on in the waiting room, only from the movies that Shirou would rent, foreign movies that portrayed fathers pacing the room while smoking in nervousness.

He didn’t smoke, but if he did, he would have filled the waiting room with the thick, clouds of smoke while he waited. Sitting in the chair, turning his attention to staring down at the floor and keeping that position until he heard the over head call go off. Head jerking up so fast, ignoring the throbbing he felt at the sudden movement, he watched the nurse at the station push back her chair and race out. A shout and a yell for another, all the while the alarm continued to go off, filling the room with a dull red.

Heart in his throat, ignoring the other male as he, too, stood up, following the nurses down the hallway. Being pushed away with the words of “We’ll let you know as soon as we can.”

Watching the surgical doors close, his heart froze up in his chest and he stood rooted on the spot. Never would have thought that something like this would happen to him, to his family. A clench in his chest, he couldn’t lose Shirou! Not when he finally told the wolf that he loved him. Couldn’t lose their little one, whose nursery he-they’d finally finished. Leaning back against the wall, he brought his hand to his face, brushing away tears that he hadn’t known that started to form and fall.


	5. More than worried 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Future

He lost track of time, how long had he been leaning against the wall? Waiting for some sort of answer. Some sort of relief. To hear the doors open and the doctor come tell him that everything was fine. That it wasn’t Shirou that had caused the emergency. That it wasn’t his lover dying.

Was this his punishment for falling in love? An empty feeling filled him as he tilted his head up, ignoring the tears that joined the first few. He should have pushed Shirou away from him, the male would be away from him. But he would be safe, he wouldn’t be laying on the operating table, clinging to life. All because he slipped the womb worm into his lover without his permission.

So lost in the agony that started to build up, it was the call his name. A hand on his shoulder that pulled him back to reality. Looking down, the smaller male stood in front of him, the doctor that Shirou had first seen, his primary doctor.

Pressing his lips together, silently asking the question he needed to know and the heavy, weary sigh that the doctor gave.

“It’s going to be a touch and go, Madarame-san, but, your partner and son should pull through.” Closing his eyes and bowing his head, he nodded. “Come, you would like to see both of them, right?”

He nodded again, following the doctor as he was lead away towards what would become his future, so close to losing that he would ensure that nothing would break that.


End file.
